gingofandomcom-20200215-history
Asmik Ace
Asmik Ace, Inc. (Japanese: アスミック・エース株式会社 Hepburn: Asumikku ēsu kabushikigaisha), formerly Asmik Ace Entertainment, Inc. (アスミック・エース　エンタテインメント株式会社 Asumikku ēsu entateinmento kabushikigaisha) is a Japanese film production and distribution company. In past, the company has distributed video games. It was formed in 1997 through a merger between the Asmik Corporation and Ace Entertainment, both of Japan. The name Asmik comes from its three founding companies: Ask (formerly ASK-Kodansha), Sumitomo and Kodansha. The company is headquartered on the third floor of the Lapiross Roppongi building in Minato, Tokyo, and is a wholly owned division of Jupiter Telecommunications (J:COM). Asmik Corporation was founded in 1985 as a subsidiary to the Sumitomo Corporation of Japan. Its focus was in the area of video games for the video game console market, specifically the NES. It quickly moved on to distribute motion pictures in Japan, and won several awards for doing so. It once had a North American subsidiary, Asmik Corporation of America. Ace Pictures Inc. was founded in 1981 as a division of Nippon Herald Films to produce Japanese films and distribute foreign art films. Several of its pictures earned awards and hold positions as some of the highest-grossing films in Japan. Asmik Ace Entertainment has produced games for the Dreamcast, PlayStation, PlayStation 2, PC Engine, Sega Mega Drive, Super Nintendo, Nintendo 64 and Nintendo GameCube, and distributes high quality films for the Japanese movie market. Asmik Ace Entertainment also distributes a number of films from DreamWorks in Japanese theaters. Video games Asmik had a mascot named Boomer (Asmik-kun in Japan), which was featured in several video games. *''Air Diver'' (Sega Mega Drive) *''Altered Beast'' (Family Computer) *''Asmik-kun Land'' (Family Computer) *''Asmik-kun World 2'' (Game Boy) *''Astro Troop Vanark'' (PlayStation) *''Battle Zeque Den'' (Super Famicom) *''Bogey Dead 6'' (PlayStation) *''Boomer's Adventure in ASMIK World'' (Asmik-Kun World) *''Catrap'' (Game Boy) (Power Paws in Europe; Pitman in Japan) *''Conquest of the Crystal Palace'' *''Cosmic Epsilon'' *''Cutie Suzuki no Ringside Angel'' (Sega Mega Drive) *''Deep Dungeon IV'' *''D-Force'' (known in Japan as Dimension Force) (Super NES) *''Dokapon DX'' (GameCube & PlayStation 2) *''F-15 Super Strike Eagle'' (Super Famicom) *''Gambler Jiko Chuushinha'' *''Gambler Jiko Chuushinha 2'' *''Hunter Lime Special Collection Vol 2'' (PlayStation) *''Jumpin' Kid: Jack to Mame no Ki Monogatari'' (Japan only – planned US release as Jack and the Beanstalk) *''Jūōki'' (port of arcade game known outside Japan as Altered Beast) *''Koutetsu no Kishi'' *''Koutetsu no Kishi 2: Sabaku no Rommel Shougun'' *''Koutetsu no Kishi 3: Gekitotsu Europe Sensen'' *''Lennus II'' *''Lethal Skies II'' (PlayStation 2) *''Lethal Skies Team SW: Elite Pilot'' (PlayStation 2) *''LSD: Dream Emulator'' (PlayStation) *''Lupin III: Umi ni Kieta Hihou'' (GameCube) *''Meimon! Tako Nishiouendan'' *''Mysterium'' *''Nippon Ichi no Nakantoku'' *''Oh No!'' (PlayStation) *''Paladin's Quest'' *''Power Drift'' (PC Engine) *''Rhythm N Face'' (PlayStation) *''Shinobi'' (PC Engine) *''Sidewinder'' (PlayStation) *''Sidewinder 2'' (PlayStation) *''Sidewinder F'' (PlayStation 2) *''Sidewinder Max'' (Japan only - Planned western release as Iron Eagle Max) (PlayStation 2) *''Sidewinder V'' (Western title: Lethal Skies II; PlayStation 2) *''Super Air Diver'' (Super NES) *''Super Air Diver 2'' (Super NES) *''Super Boy Allan'' (Family Computer Disk System) (published by Sunsoft) *''Super Hydlide'' (Mega Drive) *''The Ring: Terror's Realm'' (Dreamcast) *''Tokyo Wakusei Planetokio'' (PlayStation) *''Verytex'' (Sega Mega Drive) *''Virtual Pro Wrestling 64'' (Nintendo 64) *''Virtual Pro Wrestling 2'' (Nintendo 64) *''Xardion'' (Super Famicom)Category:Companies Category:Gingo Animation Wiki